Partners
by SilverCherub18
Summary: When he started working at the WWS he didn't think that it would control every aspect of his life, especially not who he married. Yet a chilling case, with unknown dangers forces him to marry for things other then love. Ron/Draco slash! R&R please!
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other then the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

* * *

**Partners**

_**Chapter One  
**_

'_When people go to work, they shouldn't have to leave their hearts at home.' Betty Bender_

Ron tapped his pen against the desk restlessly. Where the hell was their head of department when they wanted him? God, the man always picked the wrong time to be late. Haley looked over at him and rolled her eyes. "He'll be here soon Ron, stop fidgeting." She told him quietly. Ron made a face before he looked around the room of WWS agents. These people were some of the most highly trained wizards and witches. They not only worked in England but all over the world. The room which they currently resided in was small and only contained eight witches and wizards including him. Ron also knew everyone of them personally.

He sighed again and looked down at his review of his previous case. He had been the leader and personally thought he had handled it fairly well. The case had been about rouge hunters that gave innocent people potions. This had turned them into werewolves not only during the full moon, but also on every night that the moon was out. Then they would let the wild werewolves lose on unsuspecting towns and villages before robbing all precious items and money from the damaged place. They had controlled the werewolves with a curse much like that of the _Imperious_. Haley and Jessie Dabney were the two undercover agents in the case.

Just then the door opened and he looked up as three people walked in. He recognized only one them, the head of the department, Augustan Morlat, the head of the WWS agents in England. The other was a brunette with deep brown eyes and oozed of strength and that last was a blond man. Ron paused for a moment. Shit, he knew that hair and those unmistakable gray eyes.

"Hello agents, glad to see that you were all able to make it on time today," Augustan said looking pointedly at Jessie and her usual partner Michel Welaken. "Before we start on today's case Ron can I get the last case file please?" he asked holding out his hand for the file which Ron had. Ron gave him the file, and with a nod the director continued to speak. "Today we start a new case. Which is far more serious then the last case we took on." He turned to the two men that were standing behind him and nodded toward the seats on either side. Draco sat on Haley's side while the other man sat beside Ron. "If you would take a seat gentlemen and we can start this incredibly fascinating meeting. This case will be dealing with things overseas. There will be four people that will be going undercover in Canada. Four people will be equipment and details, the other two operation leaders. I am changing the partners for this case, to better facilitate the operation.

"Before that I want you to meet two people that will be joining us for the operation, this is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Chris Weston. Mr. Weston is stationed in Australia and Mr. Malfoy is stationed in Canadian WWS. While Mr. Weston will run most of the operation Mr. Malfoy will be on the field undercover with his partner.

"The case name is DSEXR27. This might be one of the prime cases we will accept. The man we are trying to put behind bars is Maichi Thomas. He is a slave import and exporter. If that is not bad enough, his targets are only women. The man himself hates women beyond belief and wants to attempt to make them all into slaves.

"A large amount of these slaves give the appearance to be squibs and witches put into restraints. We need to start this case without delay for if we linger we might start to lose more witches and squibs, even just ordinary women. Is there any one that would like to back out, please do so now?" He said pointedly looking at the four women in the room. It was a standard procedure that they did at the beginning of each case. All of the women looked back at him without hesitance. He nodded and continued.

"So I will assign partners and team operators and then you can get started. Mr. Welaken and Ms. Higurasi will be our weapons, machine, and transportation. Ms. Dabney and Mr. Parson you will be communication and technology. Ms. Gorten you and Mr. Weston will be our team operators. Mr. Hurst and Ms. Patil will be going under cover in the camps. Mr. Hurst you will be going as a bodyguard for Ms. Patil; however, don't hesitate to do what is asked of you. You know the limits though, I'm sure you'll do fine. Lastly Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy, you two will be going as partners. You will go as businessmen interested in Maichi's business. And when I mean partners I'm sure you understand." He said looking at them pointedly.

Ron looked confounded for a minute as he looked across at Malfoy before he remembered what Augustan had said regarding Maichi detest of all women. He flushed a deep red as he realized. He wanted to protest and say he wouldn't do it; but he really couldn't't. After all he did not want to seem like a child throwing a tantrum. He just nodded leisurely and skillfully avoided Malfoy's gaze on him.

"Good then I'll leave you all with a file. Everyone will be flooed over to Canada first thing Friday morning. Is there any questions?" he asked. The WWS only nodded their understanding and with that, Augustan Morlat turned and left. There was a peace that settled over everyone and no one appeared to have the desire to break it.

After a period of time Chris Weston broke the silence. "We should get started since we only have four days to get ready. Therefore we should get up to date on what is going on so far," he said before handing everyone a file. "This might take a while so why don't we all get comfortable?"

Everyone started flipping through his or her files. Ron looked at their destination and raised an eyebrow. He turned over to the next page and paused. "Wait, it says here that I will be under cover as a Malfoy. How does that work?" Ron looked toward Weston and Malfoy in bafflement.

"Yes, about that," Weston began, pausing as if unsure how to continue. "For the duration of the case you two will be… _married_." There was another deafening stillness. Ron looked over at Malfoy, his face totally neutral before he nodded. "Malfoy's father had connections with Thomas before the fall of the Dark Lord. Since no information was given out on Draco's allegiances we are hoping we can work off that. Ron I'm sure they know you as a Weasley, however it is necessary for you to go in and not the others. You have more pureblood knowledge in the area. You will just have to figure out some way to make sure that they don't suspect you." Ron nodded and they continued with their conference.

It wasn't until two and half-hours later did they get out of the boardroom. Ron stretched out and sighed. He had missed the family luncheon that they had every year for his father's birthday. Another missed get-together, another lie to make up. He got up to go and meet gray eyes. The other man stood there quietly. "If you're not too busy we can go get the certificates and all the stuff now." It was the first time he had spoken since he had entered the room and Ron was surprised how much deeper and softer the voice sounded. It was nothing like how his voice had been a couple years ago.

Ron inclined his head and motioned for Malfoy to lead the way. He thought about how insane this case was already turning out to be. The redhead shook his head. How long was he going to have to be 'married' to Mr. Draco Malfoy because sometimes cases took years? Ron quivered at that thought. "We should go directly to Ugusak, he can make them quicker and less chance of others finding out it's not an original."

Malfoy nodded and headed toward the official's office. As soon as they walked into the office, Ron felt a blanket of doom cover him. He just knew this case was beyond anything he may have encountered from the previous seven years of his work in the WWS.

**Tbc…**


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other then the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

* * *

**Partners  
**

_**Chapter Two **_

'_Some mothers are kissing mothers and some are scolding mothers, but it is love just the same, and most mothers kiss and scold together.' Pearl S. Buck_

_The funny thing about life is that no matter how hard you seemed to try and hide information from your family they always seemed to know what was going on. It truly was scary how much a mother could find out just by looking into your eyes. That's why when Ron went to his parents house the following day, his mother was ranting about his 'marriage' to Draco Malfoy._

_"Ronald Bilius Weasley! How dare you not tell your parents of such an important part of your life? Your brother came home the other day and informed me that, at the office he heard about you getting married in private. What is this entire nuisance? Tell me right now that none of this is true. How you could keep such an important detail from us I'll never know. Truly I am ashamed," Molly Weasley fumed._

_"Mother… I just didn't want it to be a big deal. I didn't know how you would handle, me being…" Ron paused trying to find the accurate term, but it didn't look as if it would be easy to say._

_"So instead of talking to us you run off and __marry _DRACO MALFOY?? A boy, that up until now you apparently hated. I don't understand your reasoning. Is this a rebellious thing you're going through? Because you better pray to Merlin it is not. You are far too old to be going through this Ronald, for goodness' sake, you're 27! You know Ronald Weasley that this family is not a believer in divorce so if you even think of it!" She started up again before she turned and left the living room to fetch the kettle that was blowing off the stove. Ron was incredibly pale and he took a few deep breaths before he calmed down again. Well, it really didn't fucking matter if his parents didn't believe in divorce, now did it? He was still going to get one with or without their approval.

_Molly Weasley came back, her face still horribly red from all the yelling. "Mum, please hold on. I understand what you mean and no this marriage is not a rebellious thing. Far from it," Ron whispered the last part. "I truly am… in love with M- Draco. We met at the conference in Taiwan a few years back. Remember when I went for that convention? Yes, there. I'm sorry I really am. But there is no use in going back now is there?" Ron lied and he was honestly stunned at how well he had learned to act in the last couple of years. Before he knew, that there would have been no way he could have even said Draco's first name without sounding disgusted himself._

_His mother turned to him and gave him a long afflicted sigh. "I just can't comprehend why you would have kept such a thing from us? Are we actually that dreadful at being parents?" She looked away her eyes slightly moist, before sitting down._

_Ron shook his head before he took a seat beside her. "Mum, please. I already feel bloody awful about this whole thing. Please don't make me feel guilty too. Next time that I make an important decision I'll be sure to talk to with you about it. I… love you guys. You were more than any kid could ask for. I'm sorry if you thought that I don't appreciate you or love you." Molly nodded and hugged Ron tightly. Ron let out a mental sigh of relief. "So are we okay now?"_

_His mother nodded softly before saying something Ron knew was coming and dreaded all the more. "Well, you must bring him home; we must have a family dinner. Saturday is a good day."_

_Ron wavered for a moment. "I can't mum. We're leaving on another conference to Canada on Friday."_

_His mother looked at him with eyes filled with disappointment. "Well then you will bring him over on Thursday. Do you understand me? There is no way you are getting out of this one so don't you even try!" Ron sadly nodded his head. This was going to be a long week._

_About two hours following the confrontation with his mother Ron found himself in front of Malfoy's hotel door. He knocked softly and a few minutes later it was opened to reveal a devilish looking blond. Ron was all too happy to note that although he looked messy he was dressed, in boxer shorts and a plain white t-shirt. The blond man moved out of his way and gestured for Ron to come inside._

_"So why are you here Weasley?" he asked as he rubbed his face with his hand. "I don't recall having made an appointment with you? Or is my memory just ghastly?"_

_Ron shook his head slightly. He didn't know whether to be happy about having to cast such horrible news on his 'husband' or remorseful for the fact that he had to go as well. "No, I'm sorry for disrupting you however I just came to inform you that we have to attend a family dinner on Thursday." At this news, Malfoy looked at him skeptically._

_"Excuse me. I must be still sleeping. I thought I heard you say that we had to attend a family dinner on Thursday, Weasley?" He asked his voice had a tone of disbelief._

_"Yes that's exactly what I said. My mother somehow found out that I am 'married' to you. Therefore, after she gave me an incredibly long lecture she informed me that I was to bring you home to meet the family and celebrate. And the name's Malfoy now not Weasley," Ron said as he walked to the window of the hotel room and looked out into the muggle streets. He did not exactly know what he was feeling. At the moment his thoughts and feelings were jumbled up into a pile of goo._

_Malfoy fumed silently. This was not supposed to happen. Then again, he was married to Ron Weasley, a very straight man, what was he to do? "Alright, anything I should know before I go into the Lion's den?"_

_Ron snorted. "We met at a Conference in Taiwan; it must have been 2 years back. That's pretty much all I said. You can make up stuff as long as it's not incredibly stupid."_

_Malfoy nodded before gesturing toward the door. "Can you leave so I can go back to sleep. I still haven't gotten the hang of this whole change of time thing."_

_Ron shook his head and smiled softly. "No, I just got a call from Gorton and she wants us at the office in 15. Thomas made another hit."_

_Malfoy swore quietly under his breath. He quickly grabbed a pair of black pants and a gray sweater. "This is getting serious," Malfoy said as they both headed out of the hotel and to a safe place to apparate._

_Two hours and seventeen minutes later they were still sitting in the conference room. The hit had been a particularly daring one on Thomas' part. They had kidnapped five women that worked at the International Peace department. All the women had high positions at IPD. When they had finally finished it was well into the night. Ron sighed softly and rubbed his eyes. He looked back at the "crime scene" or at least the area, which the people had thought; the women had been kidnapped from. It looked too clean. Yes, that was how he would describe it. No one could possibly keep his or her crime so well hidden. Something was defiantly wrong with this whole situation._

_Ron was much too tired to go into depth on the situation though, so when he got the heads up from Gorton to leave he took it._

_Ron looked at Malfoy perilously before heading off to his flat. He suddenly had the feeling that Augustan Morlat was right when he had said this was going to be one of the most significant cases they were going to take on._

_**Tbc…**_


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other then the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

* * *

**Partners **

_**Chapter Three**_

'_I have yet to hear a man ask for advice on how to combine marriage and a career.' Gloria Steinem_

It was Thursday afternoon and Ron was getting uneasy. In an hour he was suppose to go and introduce his 'husband' to the rest of his family. He had absolutely no idea how this was going to turn out. Sure, his mother had been accepting enough, however the rest of his family was a _little_ crazy, to put it lightly. Not to mention, that his sister had casually invited Hermione not know what exactly the dinner was for. Was he screwed? He thought not, no he was _Royally _screwed, yes and that didn't even begin to describe this whole craze.

He finished up on reading the file, which had all the details on his undercover operation with Malfoy. Which he might add was outright scary. Many of the things mentioned in there were foreign and Ron didn't know if he could really pull this all off.

He finally looked at the clock in his too small office and he felt his stomach churn awfully. He grabbed all his files and stuffed them into his briefcase that he had started carrying around, after his little episode with losing a very important case file. That was when he had learned the importance of organization skills; that Hermione had tried so hard to instill in him. Even now he wasn't the neatest or organized person ever. No, however he had improved greatly over the last few years.

No sooner had he stepped out of his office when he heard his name being called. "Ronald!" he turned to the all too familiar redhead that he undoubtedly had a dislike for.

"Percy," he said his voice tight.

The man came up to his side a file in one hand and a suitcase in another "Ronald, my are you hard to track down now aren't you? Well, no matter now. I just wanted to ask why you hadn't told anyone the news of your elope? Truly, is that what this dinner is all about Ronald? Is it to tell every one of your nuptials?"

Ron bit the side of his cheek as he started walking toward the floo center of the Ministry. "Well the whole point of eloping is so you don't have to tell anyone. And yes, actually that is why mum wanted us to meet up again tonight." He had just reached the floo center when Percy called out again.

"Ronald! Hey, isn't that your other half over there?" Ron froze and cursed his luck under his breath before he turned to see Malfoy talking to a fairly young, handsome man. Ron had not seen him so carefree since the Yule ball in 4th year. Ron rolled his eyes before moving to turn around when Percy said, "Well… aren't you going to go get him? You guys do have to go to the same place don't you?"

Ron turned and looked at Percy with narrowed and suspicious eyes. "Are you trying to tell me what to do Percy? So help you Merlin I will smack that stupid look off your face if you are."

Percy looked at him with raised eyebrows. "I was just suggesting. You don't have to, however I just assumed as the newlyweds you wouldn't want to be split apart for too long. I know how it is, Penelope and I were like that when we were first married," Percy said with a sigh and Ron had to hold back his gag reflex at that images that last part produced.

He privately sighed before going toward Malfoy trying hard not to have the face of that of a solider going into war. He smiled gently, silently giving himself three cheers, when Malfoy and the other young man turned toward him. Malfoy looked apprehensive for a second before it was also replaced with a soft smile; a smile one would give a loved one. He looked into those gray eyes before wrapping his arm around his slim waist and dropping his head down to give him a kiss on the cheek. Inside Ron's head the war that had been going on stopped. Why you ask? The reason: every one of the soldiers that were fighting died due to a heart attack.

Malfoy let out a small sigh and turned to look at him. "We have less than an hour before we have to be at mums, so we should get going," Ron said as he turned his body so it was beside Draco rather than in front of him. He turned to see the brunette that had been talking to Malfoy. "Who's your friend?" he asked smiling at the other man.

Ron could feel the burning of Draco's eyes even as he answered. "Joseph. Joseph used to work with me a few years back. Taught him the ropes and set him free. First time I've seen him since."

Ron held out his hand, his smile still pasted on his face. "Well it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Joseph said with a smile. He turned back to Draco. "You didn't tell you were dating anyone Draco." He winked and smiled widely. "Definitely a keeper!"

Draco chuckled. "Yes I figured that when I married him," he smirked at the shocked look on Joseph's face before looking toward Percy who had been standing quietly on the other side of Ron. "You must be one of Ron's brothers, Percy I believe?"

Percy nodded and extended his hand. "Nice to finally meet the man that stole Ronald's heart. I was surprised to learn of your marriage. Ronald was never one for keeping secrets, though he kept yours astonishingly well." Draco shook his hand while Ron scowled at his brother.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be, oh brother of mine?" Percy stiffly nodded before saying his goodbyes and leaving. "Damn prat!" Ron muttered under his breath.

Draco turned to Joseph and winked. "Well, we should be heading off. So I'll talk to you later Joseph. I'll be leaving the U.K. tomorrow so I hope to see you soon." Joseph nodded and shook both Ron and Draco's hands before they walked toward the floo room. "Impressive Weasley, you didn't even flinch," Draco whispered to him as they entered the room.

Ron just smiled. "Well, what can I say? I'm a very good actor. It's 365 Rose Ridge," Ron whispered before he disappeared into the flames. Draco stood there a moment before he shook his head silently and disappeared into the flames calling out loudly 365 Rose Ridge.

* * *

It was fifteen minutes before seven that Ron really started to fear the effect his 'relationship' would have on his family. As he took a deep breath in, he thought of all the different ways that this could possibly go wrong. There was at least 101 ways that the meeting could go downhill; starting with the fact that his ex-girlfriend was attending. He turned and looked toward the blond man who had just entered his floo room. 'Okay, calm down, everything will be alright… YEAH RIGHT!'

"Are you ready to leave?" Ron questioned the other man. "I'd hate to be late; mum will cause a ruckus and that is not how I want this night to start off."

"We don't _have_ to stay more than an hour right?" Malfoy asked him skeptically and at the question Ron looked at him from beneath his bangs. "My god! Your family is completely messed! At least mine had the sense to leave me alone."

Ron had the impulse to snort and say that Malfoy had no family to speak about, yet he resisted the impulse. "Don't worry I can usually get my dad to cover for me after dinner is over." Malfoy looked at him with those acute gray eyes and before nodding slightly. "We'll floo to the local pub, and then we'll walk down to the burrow."

Draco nodded before silently preparing himself for the coming doom.

* * *

As both Draco and Weasley walked through the crowded pub the felt the whispers of nervousness creepy up on them. They walked the dirt road for less than ten minutes before they rounded the corner and could see the tell tale Burrow.

Draco subtly wiped his hands on his pants; all he could think of was the bunch of redheads who could cause some serious damage to him. He would be all right, he told himself; he had faced much worse wizards then this. So then why was he getting the horribly dreadful feeling? Oh right, the redheads… the ones that hated him all throughout his life.

Just as they reached the front door, Draco felt a hand wrap around his. He looked up at his 'partner' and raised an eyebrow. "Keeping up appearances," was all he got in return. Draco nodded and let out a deep breath. "Don't worry Malfoy, we'll pull through this." Draco was just about to answer when the door was pulled open.

Draco and Ron both turned and stared at the person as if they where deer caught in headlights. "Well you guys are almost late. You should get inside," the eldest of the redheads said with a slight frown on his face as he looked between the two men.

Ron nodded before switching the hand he was holding Malfoy's with taking the one now free and placing it on the small of Draco's back. Though he had done it unconsciously the act did not go unnoticed by any one of the three men. Draco sighed mentally; Ron was already slipping into the 'protective' mode.

Ron was the one to break the silence that had befallen the trio. "Has everyone arrived yet?"

Bill shook his head. "Hermione, Harry and Charlie are all yet to arrive. They should be here soon. Harry had an appointment and Hermione doesn't finish work till seven." Ron nodded silently and thanked the gods Hermione wasn't there yet. However, he also cursed that Harry and Charlie weren't there. He knew out of his whole family that those two were the ones that would be able to be more accepting and less vocal about any protestations that they may have.

As he and Ron entered he noticed the silence that had took over the room. Ron cleared his throat and smiled weakly. "Hi everyone. How is it going?"

No one answered. They were too busy staring at Draco and Ron's joined hands. This time it was Draco who cleared his throat. It seemed that was all they needed before they were put into action. All at once they started talking; questions where flying in from every which direction. "Hold on. Before all your questions I would just like to announce something." Ron said before pausing waiting for everyone to settle down. "Draco and I have come to an understanding the last couple of years. That eventually grew to become something more. A few days ago," he turned to look at Draco who was staring at him and gave him that soft smile again, the one that was full of love, before turning back to the small crowd. "We decided to get married. We really love each other and I would appreciate it if you guys didn't make a big deal about this."

**Tbc…**


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other then the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

* * *

**Partners **

_**Chapter Four**_

'_No matter how hard we try to ignore it or deny it, eventually the lies fall away. Whether we like it or not. But here's the truth about the truth. It hurts. So we lie.'  
Greys Anatomy_

Silence had descended once again. However this time it was Arthur Weasley who broke the silence. "Well then," he said as he got up. "I should say welcome to the family Mr. Malfoy… or is it Mister Weasley?" His hand was held out for Draco to shake it.

Draco shook his head slightly and took the other man's hand. "It's still Malfoy. I didn't want all the Malfoy's to die out," he said smiling his beautiful smile. "And thank you. That means a lot to me." Arthur nodded and smiled slightly. The rest of his family, Ron noticed only smiled forcefully and nodded their heads. Just as the silence became too much Molly Weasley sauntered in.

She took one look at Ron and Draco and smiled brightly. "Oh Ron! He's so much better looking now too! Oh, he is the most adorable boy ever!" She said before sitting down the cookies she was holding and walked over to the two and pulled them both into a hug.

Ron flushed. 'Oh god! Could this get any worse! Honestly.' Ron pulled away slowly and his mother quickly seated him and Draco into the only love seat that was left. He looked around again at his family members. It had to have been months since he had last seen them all together. His job too taxing and time consuming for him to go to his family get-togethers.

Ten long minutes went by, no one mentioning the newlywed couple for which both Draco and Ron were greatly pleased with. However it wasn't meant to be. "So, Ron why didn't you tell us before about Draco? I mean you must have been with him for quite a while."

Ron calmly swallowed his wine that he had received from his sister-in-law Kathleen, Fred's wife. He looked over at Draco and shrugged as if to tell him to answer the question. Draco smiled for effect and spoke, his voice soft and soothing. "We just wanted to keep it under wraps. What with both of us trying figure out where exactly we were in life. That and the fact that Ron just couldn't admit to himself or anyone else that he was gay."

Ron squeezed the hand he was holding as a silent warning to Draco. "Oh, so how long have you two been going out?" George asked.

"Two years last June," Draco said softly leaning into Ron softly. "We met at the Taiwan conference."

Ginny tilted her head slightly. "I thought the Taiwan conference was in April."

Draco smirked without a beat, even as Ron's heart sped up. "Well, yes of course. However, I did have to make him agree to going out with me. I mean that is no easy task. Especially considering the fact that Ron was 'straight' at the time."

Ron chuckled softly before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on the other man's head. Draco tensed slightly before relaxing again. There was no point in trying to fight anything that went on. Just as another round of questions was about to start the fireplace flared up. "Harry! Charlie!" Voices all around exclaimed. The two men entered the room with grins plastered on their faces.

There were hugs distributed out to everyone who wanted one by the two males. Harry finally got around to Ron and Draco. He paused looking at Ron then at Draco in shock. "Draco!" Harry said as he pulled him into a hug as he slowly got over his shock. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to Canada for an seminar?"

Draco smiled as he looked at the raven-haired man, "Yes, Ron and I are heading out tomorrow." Ron looked in between his best mate and his new 'husband.' When had they solved their differences? Last he knew Harry did not talk to Draco. Then again, last he knew he, himself was not gay or married. He turned his head and looked back to the fireplace that had flared up again. This time the person walking out of it was not as welcomed as the last two.

"Hermione," Ron squeaked out as he saw the pretty brunette walk out into the living room a smile on her face. She looked toward him and her smiled widened before she took in the image of Draco Malfoy hugging Harry Potter. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Did I miss something?" She asked in a voice that Ron knew well from school as she turned her head to look at Ron again.

It wasn't Ron that answered though it was Bill, a colleague of Hermione's at Gringotts. "Yes, there has been a marriage in the last 48 hours that no one ever thought would happen. Because most of us were thinking that he was totally happy where he was already," his eyes skimming Ron as if asking him when he decided he wasn't happy with being straight. It wasn't something that Bill was against as something he couldn't comprehend. He was pretty sure that Ron was the only other male in the Weasley family that was truly straight, even though the others had all married as well.

"William Weasley, you be nice to your brother. Your brother can say for himself about his relationship to Hermione," Molly intervened.

Ron however had no desire to talk to Hermione. For the last five years Ron had avoided Hermione like the plague. Every time his sister had tried to get them in the same room again he had made quick excuses before running out. Ron had discovered at twenty that his girlfriend, Hermione of two years had been cheating on him. Though it had come as a relative shock at the time he had accepted it, seen it as a blessing, broke it off with Hermione and grabbed the chance to become a WWS agent. When Hermione had asked him why the sudden break-up at first Ron had been astonished. His only explanation to her was that his new position would be too time consuming and he did not think that he could handle both his occupation and relationship.

"Well, Ron? What's going on? What marriage is Bill talking about?" Hermione asked her voice taking a sharp edge that Ron remembered from long ago. Her eyes had narrowed and lips formed a firm line.

Molly looked between her son and his former lover. True, it had been a long time but she still had hoped that they would come together despite all their differences. Molly may have been a housewife but she knew that Ron wasn't truly gay. Somehow, she knew that there was something else that had brought those two together and she also knew that had Percy not told her, she would never have found out about her son's marriage to his former schoolmate.

"Why don't we go into the dining room and start getting ready for dinner while you explain to Hermione what is going on?" Arthur suggested as he got up with the help of Percy and headed into the dining room while everyone else trailed after him reluctantly. Ron panicked for a moment. He didn't want to be in the room alone with Hermione and so as Draco passed trailing after Harry he reached out and tugged on his wrist stopping him. Draco turned and looked at him for a moment before coming to stand next to him.

As soon as everyone had exited Hermione's eyes turned back to Ron. She took in his form silently her eyes narrowing harshly. She looked between Draco and Ron, her eyes locking on Ron's hand around Draco's wrist. "Are you? You're married to…him? I thought… I thought you were…straight…" her words came out strained and unsteady.

Ron tried to explain but his voice didn't seem to be working. How could he tell her without it blowing up in his face? "Yes, I'm married to Draco," Ron whispered deciding to avoid her second statement about his sexuality.

"When? When did this…happen? How could you not tell me? Why? Why would you do such a thing? How could you do this to me? The last you told me you weren't ready to have a relationship and an occupation at the same time. Why would you do this? What about us?" Hermione asked. Ron could see the beginnings of tears in her eyes and something in him snapped. This was the women he had loved without reserve, the women who he had grown up with. She was the one he stood beside in the battles against Voldemort, yet she was also the one that had tore out his heart and left it in two different pieces. Ron sighed before casting a silencing charm. He did not want his family to overhear anything that he was about to say. Ron liked his privacy, he also had no qualms with others thinking that he was the one in fault. It made things easier to deal with; he didn't want their pity or sympathetic looks.

"Hermione," he said his voice deathly calm. Draco looked over at him in shock. Never before had he heard the former Gryffindor sound so cold. "Hermione we haven't had a real conversation in almost five and a half years. I don't think I have to run everything I do past you. I married Draco because I care for him."

Hermione swallowed visibly her visage slowly breaking. "How could be so hostile. I loved you. Is this why you broke up with me with just the lame excuse for a job? I mean really you're cannot be more time consuming and challenging then my own? Is this the real reason why? Because you are _gay_?" She spit the last word out as if it were poison on her lips.

Ron stared at her. Was this the same person that he had fallen in love with almost twelve years ago? Truly it couldn't be. The Hermione he had known was not self-centered and thoughtless to others feelings. He let go of Draco's wrist, which he had been holding onto as a lifeline before he began to talk and racked his hand through his hair.

"No Hermione, this wasn't the reason. Furthermore, I don't believe that there is anything wrong with being _gay _as you put it. I just fell in love. I care about you as a friend and that's it. I'm sorry that you feel that I betrayed you. But it's over. I know that you may not remember your mistakes as clear as mine, but just remember that it wasn't just me the caused our relationship to end," Ron stated calmly. "I know what you did Hermione, when we were together. So just leave it be, I don't love you any more and I won't ever love you again I'm sorry."

"But…" Hermione began trying to come with something but couldn't grasp anything to say.

"I think it's time you left Hermione. Go home. I'm sure Crookshanks is waiting for you," he said his voice had warmed even though his words were slightly mocking. Hermione still shocked could only nod her head and leave with the little amount of dignity that she had left. As soon as the fireplace calmed down Ron gracelessly flopped down onto the love seat the he and Draco had previously been sharing. "Hmm… just when I thought things couldn't get worse."

"Trust me Ron the Iceberg is just being to tip. Come on love, we should get back to your family," Draco said as he pulled Ron to his feet and dropped the silencing charm. Ron raised an eyebrow at the endearment before he spotted the shadows out of the corner of his eye.

He nodded before softly adding the words. "They're yours now too. Don't forget it." Draco rolled his eyes before shaking his head and following Ron his hand still in the redheads.

Dinner emerged into a relatively calm affair. Harry it seemed was the only one that was truly happy with the events that had transpired between Ron and Draco though he had chastened both of them for not letting him know beforehand. It also appeared that everyone refused to talk about the issue that had transpired between Hermione and Ron. Though Ron had no clue what kept them from blabbing he did not that he was thankful for it.

Everyone asked how long the both of them were to stay in Canada to which Ron truthfully didn't know and so he left it to Draco who answered smoothly. "At least for a few months. Mr. Daemon one of the heads of the department wants us to also make a full report on the department's progresses there. Depending on what we find, we might have to extend our stay."

Molly nodded before telling everyone that they should retire into the living room for tea. Kathleen, Fleur and Ginny went to tuck in their kids as Draco insisted that he help Molly with the cleaning. "Are you sure darling? It's honestly no problem for me to do this. I'm used to it," Molly said as she worked around the large dining room table, her voice held a note of disbelief as if she didn't believe Draco knew how to do such small chores.

"Positive," Draco said with a charming smile. "I wouldn't possibly feel right eating all that delicious food and not doing anything in return." Molly smiled widely as she hoped to all the gods that were listening that this farce that her baby was involved in wouldn't hurt him anymore then life already had.

Soon everything was cleared up and tea was being served in the living room. "So, Harry how did the check-up go?" Ginny asked.

The smile which Harry had since he came to the dinner only widened at that. One of his hands went to his stomach and the other to Charlie's hand. "It went great. Three months along and everything seems great. We even heard some exciting news today actually didn't we Charlie?" Harry said looking at Charlie excitedly. Charlie nodded his head and motioned for Harry to continue which he did enthusiastically. "We're having twins!"

At that exclamation Molly cried out in joy before going over to hug her son and son-in-law. Arthur shook hands with them, as everyone handed out congratulations. Draco's heart clutched at the heart warming scene. Would he ever have the opportunity to be that happy? To be able to have children with the person he loved, to have a huge family like this one? Unknowingly as he asked himself all these questions he clutched tighter to Ron, who seemed to look at the scene with similar questions in his eyes.

Both were happy though that the attention was diverted from them and onto the other male couple in the room. Molly the ever observant one though saw the look and longing in both men's eyes. Though this may be a hoax played by both for some reason, Molly realized that they would be fine if they both could realize just how much they had to offer to each other. Otherwise, she thought, both would leave each other with hearts more broken then when they entered this unlikely relationship.

**Tbc…**


	5. Chapter Five

_D__isclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other then the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

* * *

**Partners**

_**Chapter Five**_

_'__Everyone sees who I appear to be but only a few know the real me. You only see what I choose to show. There's so much behind my smile you just don't know.' _

_ Unknown_

It was close to ten when they finally got out of the Burrow. Ron it seemed was totally exhausted. How could his career run his life so fully? It seemed that anything new or exciting that happened to him was due to his career. He had visited almost 30 countries all in the name of his job. Seen ancient runes, been bungee jumping, met new and exotic people… all in relation to his job. Yes it defiantly looked like he needed some new hobbies, that didn't involve marriages, or crime.

"Ok Weasley, put on some clubbing clothes and hurry up about it," Draco stated as he transfigured his black slack into leather pants and his purple shirt into a purple silk shirt.

Ron looked at him bewildered. "Whhat…?" he asked in utter confusion. Draco rolled his eyes at him before starting to search around in Ron's closet before coming out with tight navy jeans and a black t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination.

"Throw those on we're going to Phoenix Tails," Draco stated as he walked out toward the kitchens to get a drink.

Ron finally snapping out of his stupor turned and followed him a faint pink blush on his cheeks. "We're going to a _gay_ dance club?" he asked holding out the clothes that Draco had handed him up.

Draco turned around sipping slowly at his water and Ron for some _odd_ reason could not fathom why he found those pink lips wrapped around the water bottle so enticing. He shook his head as Draco smirked as if he knew what was running through Ron's mind.

"Yes it's a gay dance club. No need to be so scared. You realize that when we arrive in Toronto that you will have to be around gay people and you have to know how to act at least slightly gay. There also that small detail that we have to talk about that was mentioned in the file. But for now just go get changed so we can head to the club for a couple of hours before we get some sleep," Draco said quietly before turning around to throw the empty water bottle in the trash.

Ron nodded quietly not wanting to think about the details that were in the file. Thomas was one sick fuck that was for sure. When Ron finished changing he refused to look at himself in the mirror. He was scared that if he did then would run back and refuse to leave. So he grudgingly trailed behind Malfoy as he walked into the dance club not quiet knowing how he looked.

As soon as they got inside they were bombarded with loud music and the smells of sweat, smoke, and alcohol. Ron looked around curiously. The dance floor was fairly packed with men ranging from teens to mid thirties. Draco was around bobbing his head slightly to the music. Ron knew that he needed a couple of drinks to get through this. So he put on his indifferent mask that he had perfected over the many years for his work and told Draco that he was going to get drinks asking him what he wanted. Draco had replied that he was going to hit the dance floor first before any drinks. Then he wondered off leaving Ron to fend for himself.

At the bar Ron ordered,"Hey, can I get a Black Bitch please?" he asked the bartender. Who smiled at him slyly, before getting him his drink?

"I'm Omar, the bartender. You new to this joint?" he asked him as he handed over the drink. Ron nodded as he sipped on his drink. "You new to the scene too?" Omar asked as he leaned on the counter to talk to Ron.

Ron slightly distracted by Draco dancing quiet suggestively shook his head vaguely. "Not really no," he said still staring at Draco's tight ass. He wondered how the blond was so relaxed and at ease here. He didn't even seem to mind the various men and boys who wanted to hit on him. Which, though Ron might not admit did get him faintly jealous.

"No?" the bartender questioned as he looked toward the dance floor where Ron was distracted. "You interested in the blond?" Ron turned to look at Omar and blushed faintly. "He's sort of a tease you shouldn't hope for much. He always comes in here. Dances a couple of songs, has a few drinks then leaves by himself. " Ron raised his eyebrows. He assumed that the bartender hadn't seen Draco enter with him. "Now me on the other hand I have all this time after I'm done my shift…"

Ron shook his head and smiled slightly before raising his left hand and showing of the sliver rings that he and Malfoy wore. "Sorry mate, happily taken and not looking for anything on the side," he explained before sipping the drink and moving back to look at the dance floor and Draco's body moving enticingly.

"No touching but looking is allowed hmm?" The bartender asked as he leaned across the counter to watch Draco as well.

"Well he does look quite appealing," Ron murmured before he turned around and ordered another drink, a butterbeer this time. The bartender nodded knowingly. "Then again blonds are usually alluring for some reason or another."

"Tell me about it. The guy's not a regular. He'll show up every night for a week or two then doesn't show up for months. Been the bartender here for about 2 years, yea, and never once have I seen him come in or leave with another guy," the bartender explained before fixing his eyes on the dance floor again. "Well here he comes."

Ron didn't turn around he just continued to drink his butterbeer. He felt the pair of arms go around his waist as a face nuzzled his neck placing soft kisses. Ron struggled not to laugh at the wide-eyed look the bartender currently occupied. "So what have you been gossiping about all this time?" Draco asked as he slightly pushed Ron away from the bar so he could comfortably sit on Ron's lap.

Ron slightly startled by Draco's affection did not respond right away. "Just admiring beauty is all," he said as he looked toward the bartender and winked.

"Sure," Draco said with a smirk. "I'll get a screwdriver yeah." He looked at the bartender with a look of triumph. The bartender could only nod and head to get the drink which the blond ordered.

"Didn't know that you frequented this place," Ron explained as Draco stole a sip from the bottle of butterbeer. Ron's comment of not realizing that Draco was fully gay was underlying in the statement.

Draco nodded as the bartender returned with a drink. "Thanks Omar. Can you also get me a water bottle?" Draco asked before moving comfortable to lay his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron at 6'3 still towered over Draco's 5'8 by a huge deal and normally Draco didn't feel short but with the redhead around he seemed to feel like a doll. "Yea, knew since I was in Hogwarts. Surprised you didn't hear about it. You always did call me a fag."

Ron nodded his head. "Sure I did but I just meant that you were an ass and weird, don't have a thing against that really," Ron said quietly so not to be heard. The bartender came back with his water bottle and Ron pulled out a couple of knuts to pay. Omar took the money and slowly walked away yet again.

"Yea, I figured after finding out about Harry and Charlie," Draco said as he sipped his drink. "They really look happy together."

Ron nodded as he took another sip of his drink. He didn't really feel uncomfortable with Draco on his lap however; he did feel weird about the stares that he was receiving. "So I've heard that you're a tease around these areas," Ron commented casually as Draco took a sip of his drink. Ron saw Draco smirk before Draco slipped off his lap only to turn around and sit down facing Ron.

"Well, if you mean that I don't usually go to the backroom with the boys yea you would be right," Draco said. "If you mean that I never put out for anyone, then you'd be wrong."

"Well I did pay for you drinks so I do believe I deserve at the least fellatio," Ron whispered saucily into the blonde's left ear. To his surprise Draco actually moaned and dropped his head to Ron's shoulder. Ron chuckled at this. "What? There's something you're actually not good at."

The blond shook his head. Draco could only wonder what Ron would say to finding out that the redhead's voice was actually causing his to become uncomfortable in some very inconvenient places. "No I'm quite good, I just thought that I was hot enough that buying drinks was just you trying to suck up to me," he said as he lifted himself off the redhead. "I think it's time to move this to the back rooms." This caused Ron to momentarily freeze. "Don't tell me you're scared. Besides you did read the file. Thomas hangs out in places more sleazy then this."

Ron nodded. He had read the file and he did know that eventually he and Draco would have to do something that might not be completely in his comfort zone. Draco began walking toward the direction before turning back around to see Ron still seated. He came back and leaned over to whisper in Ron's ears. "All you have to do is relax. It's just a mouth, you can even pretend I'm a girl. Come on," he explained before tugging the partially paralyzed man off the stool and toward the smoky rooms. As Ron walked in he thought to himself that he was just doing his job, like any other time. He was just acting; this was just another body he was forced to sleep with to finish the job that he had started.

A few steps into the room and Ron relaxed his eyes creeping shut, so he was only looking through everything through small slits. His body more fluid and tranquil. Draco turned back and smirked as he saw how the youngest male Weasley could easily switch into such roles. His eyes also racked over the gorgeous body that he would have access to in a few minutes.

Draco stopped a few minutes later and pushed the redhead against the wall. "Ready to experience how the other side lives?" he asked with a smirk. Ron responded with a similar smirk before plunging down to those delicious pink lips. He may not be gay and this may be just a job but he might as well enjoy it the best he can.

**Tbc…**


	6. Chapter Six

Partners

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other then the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

Also a special dedication to my long time friend and beta reader, Coolbeans =)... Love you and appreciate the support

* * *

**Partners   
**

**Chapter 6**

'_The miracle is not that we do this work, but that we are happy to do it.'__  
_- Mother Teresa

When they arrived at the airport in Canada, there seemed to be an air of tension that surrounded them. Truthfully, the air of tension could be said to go back to when they had both woken up naked in Ron's little villa styled home. Ron hadn't known how to respond, though he knew for sure that they hadn't had sex. After a exciting night of new discoveries, they had woken up curled together naked. Ron felt a bit confused. Was it ok that never before had he ever had any physical feelings for a guy, however still enjoy it as much as he did?

Draco didn't seem to be worried too much about the actual contact as he was more worried about how Ron would react to the interaction that occurred. The last thing that they needed for this mission was to have an awkward and tense relationship. Draco knew that though Ron was feeling confused he tried not to let it bug him or show it to the other agent.

Just as they were about to enter the terminal at Pearson Airport Draco was suddenly jerked into the men's loo by Ron. Draco a little startled but curious only raised a questioning brow at the man above him. "I know that I've been acting kind of off since we left England and I'm sorry. It's just new for me. What happened, it happened. Now we have to move on. We have a job waiting and I don't want anything to ruin it. Not even my confusion or insecurities, yeah?" Ron rushed out as fast as he could. Draco nodded even though he was a little taken back. Both by how we'll Ron handled the situation and by the abruptness of it.

They walked into the terminal their minds set. It didn't matter what happened in Canada in the end it would be professional. Because that's just what all this was about; professionalism. Their job was to save people and put the bad guys in jail, not start a romance or whatever it was that this was turning out to be.

* * *

He didn't know why it was so difficult. All he knew was that his perfect composure that had taken years to build up was slowly being chipped at. A little chip here and a little chip there. It was like whenever he tried to focus or ignore this thing it just came back tenfold. Two weeks. He had spent two weeks in this asshole of a hotel. Well, it wasn't like the hotel actually lacked anything being five stars and completely beautiful inside and out. It was the company that he kept. Well, his partner was ok, of course he was. He was gorgeous actually, with those long pale legs, luscious mouth and… nothing… and nothing. See, this was exactly his problem with his roommate. It was just so distracting trying to focus with him right there. But the worst part was that their case was at a standstill. They hadn't received any inside data. In fact they hadn't even gotten a chance to talk to Maichi. Apparently the man had some urgent business come up somewhere in South America and therefore had flown down there. The team had to call down the WWS South America and inform them of the movements. However they had to be careful in case there were any turncoats in the area.

For the last two weeks, he and his partner had just been to meetings with Maichi's second hand men and shown around to some of the most high status bars and clubs in the area. "Ron…. Ron!" A voice filtered through his head. Ron shook his head out of the very random thought process he was currently in and looked over at his partner, in every sense of the word.

"Sorry, yea you wanted something?" he asked a bit dazed.

Draco rolled his eyes as he looked at his partner. Ron seemed to be falling into these dazes quite often these days. They hadn't done anything sexual since the club back in London, just a few kisses and hugs for show. "Just wanted to inform you that Thomas is coming back. He'll be here in the next few hours so we should be on our game. " Ron nodded slightly. Hopefully now he could be more focused on the job then on the man standing across the room from him.

Just as Draco was about to go to the shower, the private cell phone they had went off. Both Ron and Draco stared at the phone for a second before Ron jumped up and grabbed his scrambler for phone calls. The cell phone was a prepaid phone only used by their director and team leaders, obviously this had to be important if they were risking the phone call. Draco quickly looked at the phone and then at Ron to make sure he had finished setting up his machine so that anyone trying to listen to the phone call would only hear static.

''Hello," Draco answered. He paused as he waited for the password to be said.

"Did you order a double pepperoni with mushrooms and fried tomatoes?" the person on the other end of the line said and Draco could immediately identify the person as Chris Weston their team Operator.

"Yea," Draco replied.

"Could you just give us your address and visa number again we seem to have misplaced it. Thank you," he said clearly.

"Yea no problem, I'm at the SoHo Metropolitan Hotel and the master card actually is 304027382328," he said in a calm voice.

"We have another hostage situation. Two of the female workers from the International Gringgotts association have been taken and they are asking a sum of 20 million galleon. If they don't receive the sum they're not only going to kill the hostages but they're going to take more hostages and start random bombings in the area of London," Weston informed Draco who had put him on speaker so that Ron could listen in on the conversation.

Ron could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Who are the hostages that they have taken so far?" he questioned as a dull ache started to spread through his chest.

"The CEO, Michelle Martin and the President of England Gringotts Correspondence Hermione Granger," Weston answered. "They both were taken from their homes during the night two days ago. Our informants have notified us that they have been transported to docks in Canada near the Toronto Lakeshore."

Ron felt his heart drop. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the phone before walking away to the windows. They had Hermione. What was the normal response in this case? Be upset or indifferent. Was she going to just be another hostage that they would try to save or would she be his best friend of almost 10 years, someone that he had loved, cared about, had given his heart to and had it returned in a billion pieces. He just didn't know how he should feel. Yet, he did know one thing he needed to do his job and if he let his feelings get in the way of that that may not only harm himself but also people around him.

"We believe that Maichi will try to negotiate to Daniel Harthway later today. You guys need to find the hostages and get out," Weston said calmly.

Draco looked at the screen in shock, annoyance and confusion. "What do you mean get out. We haven't even talked to Thomas! We don't even know whether we have enough information. We built up this much character for what?"

"We also have inside information that they know who you are. There is a double agent working inside the WWS. That's why Maichi has been in South America," he said as Draco tried to hide the irritation that was crawling up his neck.

"Alright, we have a meeting with Maichi in four hours should we go or should we head out toward Lakeshore and try to find the hostages," Draco asked as he sneaked a peek at Ron who looked like he was fighting an inner battle.

"Go to the meeting, they won't do anything just yet. He'll want to test the waters with you. Give him the story and then stick with him until around eleven at 11:35 am there will be a Black around the corner of Soho Metropolitan. Everything that you need will be in there do not pack any bags or take anything. By now you should know that any personal belongings will be lost had you thought to pack them."

"Alright, 11: 35 tonight we'll be on our way to the car. Thanks Weston I'll talk to you later," Draco replied before hanging up the phone. He looked over at his partner and shook his head. "Ron? Ron… hey you need to snap out of it. Did you listen to the rest of the discussion?"

"Yea," Ron replied his voice indifferent and with a hint of annoyance. "Let's get ready. You have your guns on you?" Draco nodded and they both went about getting ready for the meeting set at six for dinner.

* * *

Ron couldn't explain it, this feeling that he had. This feeling that had been growing inside of him since he had heard about Hermione being captured. He didn't know what to think, what to do. Oh course he couldn't leave her. His problems with Hermione weren't huge enough to warrant her death. It was times like these that were the hardest for him. What was he to do? If he did end up getting her away from Maichi's hands then she would know. That was the one thing that he didn't want anyone to find out. That this was his life. Truthfully, without it he didn't have anything other than this. He racked his hand through his hair as he walked beside Malfoy toward dinner. It had been awhile since he met up with any high end criminals in the field and he had almost forgotten how it felt to have that adrenaline running through his veins.

Draco looked over at Ron trying to read him. He didn't want any of Ron's personal emotion to get in the way of the job they had to do. Draco knew that this couldn't possibly easy on the man, but he also knew that Ron was professional. He has learned from the gossip mill at WWS, yes they did have a gossip mill, that Ron had always been a professional. From the time he began seven years ago he had never once had emotional contact with any of his cases, which Draco honestly found unbelievable and a tad scary. The Ron that he had known was emotional, high strung and wore his heart on his sleeve. Obviously whatever had happened had changed him so completely. But he knew that the boy he once knew was there, hiding away. Over the past weeks he had seen him come out slightly, whether in a stupid comment that Ron made or a quiet chuckle which had escaped him.

A voice interrupted both of their thoughts. "Misters Malfoy. Welcome to my city, I am incredibly sorry for being unable to meet with you early. You know how it is," Maichi said calmly as he held out a hand. His other hand was wrapped up in a bandage. Draco and Ron nodded as the shook the man's hand and Draco had to suppress the strong urge to wipe his hand on his pants.

"Mr. Thomas, It's so good to finally meet you," Draco said his winning smile on. Maichi gave him an appraising look that almost made Draco shudder. He knew that he wasn't a bad looking bloke but that didn't mean that he want disgusting people looking at him with malice eyes. The man gestured for them to take a seat.

Ron nodded as he sat down beside his husband. "Let's get straight to the point why don't we, Mr. Thomas?" he said to Draco's amazement. He thought that they had reached an agreement to avoid all business talk and just try to get out alive. "We're interested in your unique establishment. What can you provide for us?"

"Mr. Weasley-Malfoy-"

"Just Malfoy thank you," he said his voice cool baritone.

"Well then Mr. Malfoy, I hadn't expected to talk business today since I figured that we would just enjoy a beautiful dinner prepared by my personal chef," he said his smile eerily friendly and inviting.

"We've waited two weeks; I think we can talk some business." Ron stated as he picked up the wine glass set in front of him. "I'm getting bored and starting to think this was all a farce."

Maichi's irritation could be seen seeping through his calm mask before he nodded slowly. "Well, why don't you follow me then? I've just received a new shipment this week. There are lots to choose from."

Ron nodded as Draco just smiled and looked pretty. He might as well he thought; give them the impression that he was nothing but an accessory. An illusion, as it better suited the act that they were doing. Draco looked over at Ron and hoped that his partner knew what he was doing.

Ron was nervous; he didn't quite know how to feel about that. Even though most times nervousness was an emotion that people felt in situations like this, it wasn't an emotion that Ron had felt in a while on a case. Ron knew that he should just stick to the plan, have dinner, play nice then jet out to find the missing women. But for some reason he couldn't. He wanted to take this guy down and this might be his only chance.

Maichi looked at his watch and then back at the unlikely couple. 'Sometimes' he thought to himself, 'people just don't realize when to get their asses out of a sticky situation. However, it won't be for long little caterpillars. After all, you won't be leaving today without body bags anyways.'

**TBC....**


	7. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own anything! well other than the plot!

_Warnings:_ This is a slash fiction! Meaning male loving male! Also there will be some aspects of Mpreg... not a lot will not be described in detail! So if this is not your cup of tea please do not read, if it is please enjoy!

_Feedback:_ appreciated... but please no flames! Thank you!

* * *

**Partners**

**_Chapter 7_**

"_Faith makes all things possible... love makes all things easy."_

– Anonyms

His head hurt, his eyes refused to open, he could feel his whole body ache and protest to the slightest of movements. He heard voices from above, talking about assignments, agents gone bad and he remembered. Where was Draco? How could this have happened? Just when - no it just couldn't be.

"Weasley? Ronald- Ron? Are you okay?" a voice Ron recognized as Morlat came through the hazy fog. "Ron, my boy, are you with us?"

Ron croaked slightly, his voice not completely with him and he could feel himself be lifted to better angles. He finally managed to open his eyes completely and look around. He was in a hospital, the usual sterile whiteness that he tended to hate. There were two other people in the room besides Morlat, team operators, Melissa Gorten and Chris Weston. Melissa was sitting next to him on the bed her hand holding his, a concerned look on her face. She had always been an extremely loving and caring individual and Ron had always loved working with her.

"Do you remember what happened Ron?" Melissa asked softly and all Ron could do was stare at her. That as a good question, did he know what happened? "You were knocked out by the magic blast and we just barely got to you. But you're okay. It's going to be ok. We have Thomas on the record admitting to the kidnap and murder of the ministry officials. We took down the operation. You did good."

Ron shook his head. Where had it gone wrong? He didn't understand one minute... one minute they had the situation under control... the next... Draco... Draco was...

"Weasley! Weasley did you hear me? Are you alright? Is your head still hurting?" Morlat asked his voice softer than usual and all Ron could do was stare at him. "Get some rest. We haven't told your family. I doubt you want them to know in the first place. We should be able to floo you out of here by Wednesday."

"Draco... Is Draco..." Ron whispered, his voice no better than what it was five minutes ago.

Morlat's look said it all. That sympathetic gaze that dug deep into Ron's soul telling him that the news was not good. Morlat was not a generally soft and sympathetic man, though that did not mean he wasn't a good man. "Ron... This wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. Ron, you couldn't have known. Get some rest now. Worry about yourself, we'll worry about Draco. We'll leave you now, you need to rest."

Ron nodded as they all clambered out. His eyes glazed over slightly as he thought about the last couple of weeks, months, years of his life. His partner... his partner... The last time a WWS agent went dark on his team, the whole team was lost. But last time, last time it wasn't this bad. People hadn't gotten hurt this much... last time his partner.... He couldn't do this. Couldn't. Could not. Would not. Lying... everywhere he looked there were lies. His whole life had become a lie one after the other.

Lies to his family, lies in his home, lies of his job, his friends, his travels, his love, his marriage. Even his name was a lie. Ronald Malfoy, a lie... a big fat fucking LIE!

He was tired, not only physically... cause god dammit he hurt so bad, he didn't know how his body could be anything but tired. But mentally, emotionally. He just wanted it all to end, to go far away. All of it, the lies, the hurt, the death, the fear... everything.

* * *

Morlat looked at the man in front of him and knew that things like these broke weaker men much quicker. Ron had had an especially rough time over these last few cases. Morlat knew that he didn't have a long time with Ron. It would be surprising if the boy stayed after this case, he had thought as he saw him lying in the hospital bed. That wasn't to say that the boy was a bad agent, quite the contrary. Morlat hadn't trained anyone this exceptional in almost 15 years. No, he hadn't seen such an eager, dependable, critical thinking agent in a long time.

Morlat remembered the first time that the name had come up. He was at the end line of the list of names with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. However, they had been 17 at the time, too young to understand, to deal with the intensiveness of such a job. But three years later, at the age of 20 when their names had come again, Morlat had paused and considered them. The three who had fought together, had been best of friends and who teamed up to defeat the dark lord of the century.

Morlat when looking at the famous boy who lived and defeated Voldemort had decided against it. He was famous after all and so there would be too much press and attention attached to him. People would eventually catch on to who he was and that would put not only him but the whole organization in danger and close scrutiny. Besides after meeting Harry at a Ministry function he had realized that Harry wasn't a fighter. He had no fight left in him after the Voldemort disaster. He just wanted peace and to live his life with his loved ones.

Then he had turned to the female of the trio. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch in her year who had graduated with exceptional grades. People had called her a walking dictionary and Morlat had considered her a good candidate. Not only was she intelligent but she was also powerful on top of it. So Morlat had sought her out at one of the Gringotts annually functions. High class and sociable area, somewhere that he would be able to see whether she could keep a level head.

He had bumped into her on purpose, to see her reaction more than anything else. He had done this with all his other candidates as well. She had muttered a quick curse before looking up her eyes slightly narrowed as she apologized. He too had apologized though it seemed more off hand and snobbish before he had introduced himself as an investor from Germany. She nodded and had replied in kind. Her eyes were uninterested but calculating as they darted around the room. She had turned away then and sought the eyes of another. The look in her eyes changing, but not quiet, going from uninterested and calculating to interested and then back to calculating. Her next move he supposed; her next conquest that she would have. Morlat had been slightly shocked at the development. From what he had heard about her this aspect of her hadn't been brought up. The sources that he had gathered had expressed how motivated and driven she was, yes. But it had also explained how much of a womanist she was and he wouldn't have pegged her for a person who would make her way up with her womanly charms as so.

As she had searched out her prey, another man had come up behind her and brushed a kiss on her check. She had turned slightly to look at him and smiled, though it hadn't reached her eyes. Morlat knew than that this woman wouldn't be welcomed into his team.

That was the same day that he had met Ronald Weasley. As he had turned to the other man standing there behind Hermione Granger, he knew the look in those eyes. But as quickly as it had come, it had fled. He had introduced himself to Morlat, had laughed and joked with the man. As he had bantered and joked easily with Morlat, the intelligent mind that seemed to be hidden away was discovered. Morlat knew the moment that Ron had turned to Hermione slightly and said in a quiet voice for her to go 'mingle and charm them with her ways' that Ronald Weasley was going to be one of his next agents.

Ron hadn't graduated from Hogwarts with exceptional grades, but he was indeed a powerful wizard. More powerful than Hermione even, though not quite at Potter's level. Morlat knew that Ron had grown up a great deal since Hogwarts and not only that he was much more intelligent than he seemed. Probably had a lot to do with the fact that his girlfriend was one step away from genius and he had to keep up with her somehow.

And so the very next day Morlat had sent out invitations to their candidates. The only one of the trio being picked was Ronald Weasley, from minister official to undercover ministry agent. Ron had not responded immediately, which had been expected. No it had taken him almost two weeks to respond, and that had been only after he had broken up with Granger. Morlat knew now the complete story and he wondered why he had stayed with her as long as he did. Love, he thought, made people do mysterious things indeed. But now was not the time to ponder all this. He had a case to close and people to put away.

* * *

Morlat walked into the room and looked at the agent before him. He knew when agents went dark it was hard to not shred them to pieces. A criminal is one thing, one of their own though a completely different matter. He should have known, should have seen the warning signs.

The agent should not have been trusted but they had trusted the agent. This is where it got them. Two agents seriously hurt and five civilian muggles and four squibs dead. It was sad that this was what it had come down to.

He looked into the deep grey eyes and sighed. "Ms. Dabney, why did it come to this?" She looked away a clear sign that she wasn't going to cooperate. "You should have come to us the moment that he contacted you and told us what had happened. We could have helped you. We could have gotten your little sister out of there. But now I have no remorse for you. You put good people in danger. They could have been killed. Now I can't help you and honestly I'm not inclined to. May whatever come be worthy of your punishment."

**TBC...**


End file.
